pokemonapexfandomcom-20200214-history
Jul'far
Jul'far is an ancient desert city on the eastern half of Abbadon. Story Long ago, Jul'far was in an entirely different location, where the Old Jul'far Ruins lie. Due to the events at Murmur Tower, the citizens of Jul'far fled their city and began anew in its current location. In the current day, the Protagonist first arrives in Jul'far in Chapter 1 on their way to Murmur Tower. When they arrive, the city is under siege by the Amon Bandits. The player must battle their way through the locked-down city to the Jul'far Town Hall. Once inside the Town Hall, the Protagonist overhears Bandit Boss Tariq and Bandit Captain Mahir trying to intimidate the Mayor into giving them control of the town. The Protagonist interrupts, only to be interrupted in turn by Siegfried. The two defeat the bandits, forcing them to withdraw. After the siege is ended, the Protagonist then leaves the city on their way to Murmur Tower. Location Jul'far is a desert town on the eastern side of Abbadon's mountain range. The city contains many influences from both middle eastern architecture and wild west theming. Jul'far is also the closest city to the Amon Desert, making it a necessary stop for anyone wishing to enter the desert. Due to its proximity to the desert, sandstorms will occasionally blow into the city. If a sandstorm is active when the player is outdoors, a short sandstorm warning cutscene will play. Connections * Jagged Foothills - Western side * Amon Desert - Eastern side Sub-Maps * Jul'far Interior * Naptha Inn * Jul'far Pharmacy * Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer * Dark Sands Development Studio * Granny's House * Jul'far Town Hall * Storage Shed * Asshole Residence NPC's During Bandit Siege Trainers Passive NPC's * A Cowboy in front of one of the stalls warns you about getting involved with the Bandits. * A Cowboy is arguing with a Bandit near the eastern gate. * A Bandit in front of the Dark Sands Development Studio tells you to go home, as the city is under lockdown. * A Bandit on the southbound path near the western gate comments on how he just finished barricading the road. * Sayaka is blocking the path to Granny's House, if you have battled her in Jagged Pass South before this point. * Outside the western gate, a crowd of pedestrians are trying to get past Bandit Dregg and into the city. Once Dregg is defeated, the crowd disappears. * A worker in the stall outside of the western gate informs the player that the city is under siege. * A Bandit blocks the entryway to the Jul'far Pharmacy unless you pay him a one-time bribe of at least 1500 money. * Two Camerupt idle in the pasture near the eastern gate. After Bandit Siege Trainers Passive NPC's * The worker at the stall by the western gate now properly welcomes visitors to the city. * A cart driver outside the western gate will drive the player to Acacia Town for 2500 money. * A man just inside the western gate talks about his sister in Eden. * A man in front of the Pharmacy hopes there won't be a sandstorm soon. * A woman in front of the stalls on the main street frets about her poor time management skills. * A shop owner on the main street hawks his sugar dates. * A shop owner on the main street tries to sell the Protagonist a necklace if they are female. If they are male, the shop owner warns them not to steal any of his apples. * A shop owner on the main street offers to sell you a Magikarp for 2000 money, or, after haggling, a Feebas for 7500 money. * A woman in front of the Naptha Inn praises the down-to-earth nature of the city. * The Cowboy who was arguing with the Bandit now muses to the player about not letting people take what they want from you. * A woman to the north of the main path near the eastern gate describes her mother's reaction to the Bandit siege. * A cart driver near the eastern gate offers to drive the player to the Old Jul'far Ruins for 5000 money. * Both cart drivers have Camerupt. * The two Camerupt from earlier are still in the pasture. * A man in the center of town asks the player for advice on asking his crush for a date. If the player gives this advice before the end of Chapter 1, the man will give them a potion, with the strength varying depending on how good the advice was. If the advice is not given when the player returns to Jul'far in Chapter 2, the man will be gone. * A girl runs a shop near the center of the city selling Lava Cookies. One cookie costs 200 money, while a dozen cookies costs 2000 money. * A Cowboy in front of Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer complains about the smell. * A woman south of the pond explains why she feels bad for the Bandits, if the player is interested. Wild Pokémon Grass Items and Collectibles Items Invisible Items Trivia * Jul'far contains multiple references to Disney's Aladdin. The three shop owners on the main street reference the shop owners that Jasmine passes by when she runs away to the market before encountering Aladdin. Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer is also a reference to a shop seen in the movie. Category:Map Category:City